One Hot Afternoon
by Akihiko86
Summary: It's too hot to do anything, ne, Gin-chan? Yaoi, one-shot PWP, smut. GinxHiji My very first fanfic, I'd like reviews :D English is my second language... sorry for my lack of style! Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. Thank God cause it would'nt be as good!


On one hot afternoon, Gintoki was laying on his blue futon, dozing off after chunking down an entire carton of Strawberry milk.

"Gosh, I'm so bored I can barely keep my eyes open. This it's so hot, too hot. I'm going to be sick."

"Of course you will, this milk as so much sugar in it, you are probably overdosing as we speak." answered a husky voice that Gintoki knew well. He looked across the room at the demonic Vice-Captain of the Shinsengumi.

"Oi, what are you doing here, with your impromptu entrance. We're closed, come back during business hours!" Gintoki said, as he turned his back to Hijikata.

"It's two in the afternoon on a Tuesday!" said Hijikata, exhaling smoke out of his nose, "when are open hours exactly then!?"

"Shinpachi-kun, please escort our guest out."

They heard crickets in the distance.

"Kagura-kun, please kick out guest's ass out."

Crickets, crickets.

He sat down on the futon and rested his feet on the table, smoking his cigarette in silence. A long time past before Gintoki finally turned on his side and faced Hijikata.

"Get that off."

"Sure thing", Hijikata threw off his coat on the floor.

"I meant your feet, off my table" the Yorozuya leader added with a smirk.

"Right" said Hijikata, rising and walking towards the other man.

Gintoki's eyes were lazily contemplating the demonic Vice-Captain unbuttoning slowly his shirt right above him. He let the shirt slip off his ripped shoulders on Gintoki face. He lingered in the light, sweat soaked, fabric as his hand went shamelessly to the growing budge in his pants.

"I got a job for you, Yorozuya," said the black haired man, almost on top of him now "do you think you can take care of it?"

"It's too hot. Can't you take care of yourself, Toshi-kun? Can't you see I'm busy?" he said with an accent of self-pity in his voice, as he took the shirt off his face. His cheek was red with embarrassment and excitement.

Hijikata lean in to kiss him. Their hot tongues swirled slowly, mixing the tastes of cigarette and strawberries. The raven haired was grinding his hips against a quietly moaning Gin. As he brushed the sweat from Hijikata's face, he muffled:

"Maybe you could help me down there first?"

Without waiting for an answer he pressed his partner's shoulders down. Hijikata didn't have to be asked twice. He abruptly opened the white kimono and unzipped black shirt and ran his hungry mouth over Gin's muscular chest.

Gin watched Hijikata' harsh lips sucking on his nipples, kiss his ribs and lightly biting his abs. He made his slow way down very cruelly; his shaft was hard and twitching in anticipation. He threw his head back and waited for the moment hot wet lips would take his cock… but nothing came.

Breathing heavily, mouth open and wanting, Gin lifted an angry eyebrow at his lover.

"OI TEME. What are you doing, why don't you finish your job, little Gin is ready, huh? Can't you see?"

"It's too hot." Hijikata said, fanning himself with one of his hand.

Crickets. Crickets.

With one swift pull, Hijikata found himself under Gin. He violently unzipped his lover pants, pulling it along with his boxer down. He founded his nice shaft springing upward and without any more foreplay, he engulfed it all in his mouth. Hijikata gasped in surprise, and then gasped once again from lust. Gin's tongue was sliding up and down on his length, coating it with his strawberries sweetened saliva. He sucked hard and fast, closing his lips a little tighter on the tip. Hijikata struggled to held in a sharp deep moan, as he was about to come.

"If you keep on doing me like that…"

Then, it suddenly stopped. Hijitaka open his eyes in frustration and saw that Gin was stroking himself, with a sadistic look on his face. He suddenly was flipped on his stomach. That could not be good.

"Oi! What are you doi- "

He was interrupted when he felt a hot wetness between his ass cheeks. Gin was moaning while his tongue was gently tapping and twisting on Hijikata's enterance. The Vice-Captain had to bite down the futon not to come right on the spot. Gin slide in a finger inside, then two.

"Oh, you're ready as I can see, even though it has been a while…. Why, Toshi-kun, don't tell me you have been sleeping around?"

"Tsk" was all the Vice-Captain could manage to say.

Gin, chuckled quietly. His fingers went back and forth, brushing Hijikata's soft spot. He leaned forward kissing the black haired man shoulders, licking the back of his neck while slowly burying his wanting cock inside his of lover. Hijikata let go of the futon and a long hard moan bounce against the wall of the Yorozuya headquarter.

Gin was buried at the hilt, let a long sigh out before he grabbed his lover hips and started thrusting. Hijikata buried his face in the futon as his lover was pounding him hard. With every thrust, he heard a low breathy moan from Gin that was driving him completely crazy. A firm hand grabbed his length and start jerking him and the pace of the thrust became faster and harder.

In a long cry, Hijikata came into Gin's hand and his body became numb. Gin sat him up; holding his chest, thrusting has hard as he could. It was not long after, Gin came inside Hijikata and collapsed on top of him, shivering and laughing lightly. He whispered in between breaths.

"You're such a lousy lover Toshi-kun."

"I'll give you 1000 yen, if you'd like"

"Blow me."

"Next time."

They stayed in this lazy embrace for less than minute then Hijikata shoved away an already sleeping Gin. But who can blame him? It was indeed one damn hot afternoon.


End file.
